Stories of us
by cathilde
Summary: Collection of one-shots. All the experiments' stories. Butterfly girl, fish boy...
1. Butterfly girl

I'm the girl with the butterfly wings. Always been, always will be. It's not my fault, it's how they made me. They killed fifty girl before getting me right.

I've got big blue and black wings, with raven black hair. I just wish I could fly, because here all I'm doing is being pretty. I can't help it, it's how I am. I just make people fall in love. I love dancing around in the sunlight, wings flapping. Up there in the sky, I feel limitless. Except for the rope that tying me to the ground and the guy with the electric teasers who wants to dissect me. If I close my eyes and stop breathing in for a bit, I can imagine I'm in a beautiful meadow with all the others, and we're happy. But then I need to breath, 'cause otherwise I'll fall and the teasers will get me. And I take a breath of the horrible plastic odor, then I close my eyes again. I can almost feel the sunlight streaming beautifully through my butterfly wings, and that's how I live every day. The only thing keeping me alive is fictional. I just wish I was one of the failed ones. Death seems so much better than this.

Sometimes I kid myself that one day I'll be saved by a handsome prince. He'll take me away and he'll have wings too, so I won't feel like a freak next to him. I'll feel pretty and beautiful. I'll braid my raven black hair and wear pretty petal dresses, like I'm a fairy tale princess. But life's not a fairy tale, not here. Here it's hell, with more than a thousand people even the devil would fear. I want to run, to fly away.

Let me go!

**Kind of depressive, huh? Inspired by River flows in you, by Yiruma. Review?**


	2. Fish boy

It's not like I chose to be green. It's not like I chose to have a scaly tail. It's not Like I chose to have blue hair. I wish I wasn't like that, trust me. I wish I couldn't breath underwater, I couldn't talk to fish. But I can. So guess what my reward is? I get locked up in a tank, and each week, it's contains change. I mean, I'm always there, but that's pretty much it. Once, I found myself swimming in a pool of mercury. I almost died, wish I had. Another time, it was toxic waste. I'm resistant to that, I can even drink it. once it was milk. Oh, and there was that time I could hardly move in all that Jell-O. I wish I could get out of here so bad, but I'm stuck. And not just because they've got a dumb waterproof shock collar on me, some genetically modified super-guards and I can't walk. I'm stuck because I wouldn't know where to go. I mean, seriously, I eat PLANKTON! So yeah, I'm not getting out of here soon.


	3. Bear's last breath

**Thanks for reviewing! (if you have. If you haven't, press the blue button now.) If anybody wants to use the characters you can by the way, just please tell me. And now, here's a bear person for Unicorn Grenade ()!**

I've never been normal. And trust me, I don't mean that in a good way. I mean, I have _claws_! And I don't mean the cheap stick-on nail claws, I mean actual claws growing on my fingers. Bear claws to be precise. And fur growing over my body. I'm not kidding, I even eat raw meat. The wacko scientist who made me thought I'd like some fangs too, bad breath included for free! After a few years of torturing me with electric teasers and treadmills and much, much worse, they decided I was a mistake, so now I'm strapped down and they're about to inject me with a needle. I close my eyes for the last time, and you know what? This is the nicest thing life's ever done to me.

My last breath is my first peaceful one.


	4. Luckier than most

I'm the rhino boy. And that's not rhinestones. I have thick skin, that protects me from pencils and needles. I'm glad. I saw what those needles did to the others. I saw them screaming as their organs burnt. I saw their eyes roll back into their heads as they started to yell deliriously. I saw them cower in their cages, terrified of the next prick. And I saw them tense, gargle blood and drop dead. Not that I was in the room with them. I can see anywhere I want. I'm luckier than most, not just because they can't use their needles against me, but also because I know that there are good things out there. I can watch people eat things other than dog food, and I can watch people laugh and smile for real. I can watch them fall in love as well. I know I'll never be able to live that life, having horns on my forehead and unnatural strengh, not to mention I was brought up by evil scientists. But it still makes me feel better, that there are some people who are different from us and them. People who don't live by the rules experiment or be experimented on, take him not me and stuff like that. So I watch other people's Iives and I just wish I was one of them. I don't belong here.


	5. Spider's nightmare

The scientist's last words as she pushed me into the cage were "Don't worry".

Not really great advice, for someone like me. Someone part spider, I mean. Poisonous spider might I add. I'm always worrying! I felt like kicking her in the stomach and pushing her in the cage, see how she'd be at 'not worrying' when she was sore and aching all over, and her hair was falling off from the weird experiments.

Of course, I couldn't do that, for several reasons. One, she had an army of bodyguards at her disposal, two, even without them she was probably stronger than me and three, I was already in the cage.

I decided to give up and bear whatever torture they had in store today. It's not like I could do anything else. I started braiding my short thin hair, as well as I could with no thumbs. I have four fingers on each hand. Part spider, remember?

My hands dropped as I saw a swarm of flies coming towards me. They were everywhere. disgusted, I spun a spider web between us to protect myself. The white coat looked at me expectantly. I just sat there, waiting until they took me out. Three days later, I was still there, parched and starving. That's when I realized what she wanted. She thought I would _eat_ the flies! Slowly, as the days past, my strengh waned more and more, until I couldn't even lift my finger. My ribs were sticking out, my tongue was dry and I started seeing things that weren't there. There was a nice woman who smiled at me, beckoning. I knew she was my mother. I reached out to her.

"For goodness sake! It's not working, get it out of there!" I heard a voice thunder. I felt a pair of hands grasp my shoulders and pull me out. A few days later, I woke up in a small bed with a feeding tube in my mouth. A horrible smell of antibiotic filled my nostrils. Here I was. Back in my old nightmare.


	6. Fitting in

Fit in. That's the story of my life. Hard to have it any other way when you're part camaeleon. I can make my body change color, my tongue is super long and my hands are scaly. The wacko scientist who made me put this lizard dna into mine before I was born. Then they kept me in dog crates and tortured me with their evil needles and things. So yeah, I'm not exactly living the "happy life".

Bend tail to wall. White. Close eyes. Complete camouflage.

Trying to fit into the lines isn't that easy when you're one of the "good experiments". That means ones who aren't killed, BTW. That may seem like a plus, but trust me, there are things much, much worse than death here.

**Kinda short... I hyperventilated for the first time today! I'm kinda hoping that let's me skip gym, but I'm thinking it's not. I need the Mortal Instruments! Before my room gets summersed in doodles! Cheerio! **


	7. River Styx

Hello. I'm a bunny. Black and white fur, whiteless brown eyes and long ears. At least, that's what I'd be like if I were a normal bunny. But, with my luck, I'm not. So I have black and white hair, ordinary brown eyes and long teeth that are always growing. Oh, I can also jump up to ten metres in the air, thanks to an enhancement they injected into me. Of course, it has it's side effects. Like my painful fits that make me shake on the floor, while my legs muscles contract painfully and I try to stop kicking myself in the face. Sometimes, I just surrender, wishing the pain could stop forever. One day it might, but not today. For now I'm still stuck here in the Fields of Eternal Punishment. Or maybe they're just dipping me in the river Styx, and soon my mind and body will be consumed by it's everlasting flow of hate, sorrow and lost dreams. One thing I'm sure of, I'll never make it out and become invincible.

**I need ideas for hybrids! I want a piano like Greyson Chance's! And please review! That is all, good day.**


	8. Holding on

"I'm here for you."

It was what I most wanted to here in the whole world. Someone to care for me, love me, hug me. Not easy for someone like me. Someone half hummingbird I mean. Tiny body, supersonic speed, eats nectar. That's me. I'm a talking humming bird with a voice. And, of course, a human brain. My eyes are human too, rainbow colored. Not that I would know. After all, I've never seen the sky, let alone a rainbow.

The white coat is coming closer to the cage I'm in. He's got yet another needle in his hand. Curse them, haven't they done enough! What does it take?

My heart and wings flutter faster, but I know it's no use. I'm done for. I'll just have to keep holding on.

**Please review? Anybody notice the relations to Keep Holding On by Avril Lavigne? And remember, cookie monster hats rule!**


	9. Mad hatter

My friends say I'm nuts. At least, that's what they'd say if I had any that weren't imaginary. I'm a squirrel hybrid you see, so in a way I suppose it would be funny. I always try to see the best in things, however hard it may be when you live in a place like this. Although, I'm not really sure 'live' is the right word for it. Maybe it's more like "When you're being held prisoner in this dog crate by these crazy scientist that made you."

Apparently I'm hyperactive. I think maybe it has something to do with the fact that you don't use that much energy when you're locked in the aforementioned dog crate.

Did I mention I love nuts? Because I do. Nuts make me go nuts! I try to use the word as much as possible. It's part of my optimism, you know?

Yesterday I saw a boy with one foot hoping in front of my cage. The white-coats caught him and killed him in less than five minutes.

I heard them saying my heartbeat did over 100 beats in ten seconds. I was like "You're mesuring my heartbeat? Then why the heck am I hanging upside down over a cauldron of toxic waste?" Luckily they didn't dip me into it. Imagine what would have happened! Or, actually, if you're squeamish, don't.

And then there was this nutty guy who started screaming out nutty things about the end of the world as the Erasers dragged him away!

I'm orange. Did I mention that? Well, I just though you should know. And I love peanut butter! Although I haven't tasted any, I just saw a white coat eating this miraculous delight called 'peanut butter sandwich' once. It smelled delicious. But not as nice as chestnuts. Roasted is how I like them best. I haven't tasted them either, of course, or smelled for that, but they sound delicious! Roooooaaaaassstedddd . That's how I say it!

I like jumping. It's fun. And it makes all my hair jump up and down, along with my tiny tail. It's not actually big enough to be calle a tail. It's more of a... I don't know!

I love cackling as well. It scares people.

I'm laughing hysterically and they're all like 'Oh no, he's doing it again!'

Hahahahaha!

**More cheerful than usual. I just pictured him as a kind of mad hatterish person. And I'm feeling cheerful.**

**Thanks to SomethingAboutDarkAngels for the suggestion! **

**Review?**


End file.
